


Шестьдесят восемь раз

by erlander



Series: 2017: миди R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sex, Snark, Then fluff, emotionally unavailable characters, implied Jim/Nyota, that become available!!, the fresh scent of pining character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: В первый раз, когда это случается, Спок поднимает взгляд, вытираясь тряпкой, которую Маккой только что протянул ему.— Это была дерьмовая идея, — говорит Маккой, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.





	Шестьдесят восемь раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sixty-Eight Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084295) by [WhatIfImaMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfImaMermaid/pseuds/WhatIfImaMermaid). 



> Предупреждение: боттом!Спок

В первый раз, когда это случается, Спок поднимает взгляд, вытираясь тряпкой, которую Маккой только что протянул ему.

— Это была дерьмовая идея, — говорит Маккой, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.

 _Это была не идея_ , размышляет над вариантами ответа Спок. _Этому не предшествовало намерение, или обдумывание, или вообще какой-либо мыслительный процесс,_ можно было бы добавить следом. Он также мог бы поиграть с семантикой: _я затрудняюсь провести связь между метаболическими отходами и тем, что случилось._

— Очень хорошо, — отвечает он.

Спок застегивает форменные брюки и покидает офис Маккоя, выбрасывая тряпку в мусорную корзину возле выхода.

Он кивает М’Бенге, с которым они пересекаются у турболифта.

~

Второй раз не случается до тех пор, пока не проходит четыре месяца, семь дней и три часа.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я думал больше всего? — пьяно шепчет Маккой ему на ухо, прохладный воздух покусывает его там, где руки доктора задирают форму на пояснице. — Этот хренов звук, который ты издал прямо перед тем, как…

Спок с обидой вспоминает все те месяцы, когда он опускал при при встрече глаза, бесплодно медитировал, часами повторял изнурительные движения суус маны, и в тот миг, когда его прошивает острым удовольствием, он пытается проглотить стон.

У него не получается.

Следующим утром он не поднимает взгляд от научной консоли.

— Боунс, ну и почему ты так дерьмово выглядишь?

— Всё дело в моём многолетнем знакомстве с тобой, я думаю.

— Нет, серьезно, когда ты вообще вчера ушел? Я потерял тебя еще где-то на середине вечеринки.

— Да чтоб я помнил.

Ниота фыркает, забавляясь. Сулу и Чехов прыскают от смеха.

Спок настраивает калибровку седьмого датчика.

~

Третий раз случается посреди их спора.

Последние слова, которые Маккой говорит ему _перед_ , это:

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь. Люди — это тебе не колония бактерий, коммандер.

Первые слова, которые он говорит ему _после_ , это:

— И в любом случае, как ты планируешь снизить риск инфицирования?

Спок пытается объяснить, но его когнитивные способности еще не пришли в норму, синапсы реагируют вяло, отяжелевшие от удовольствия и окситоцина. Маккой вихрем уносится прочь пару минут спустя, оставляя Спока хвататься за край стола в конференц-зале.

~

Долгое время Спок пребывает в уверенности, что четвертого раза не будет. Капля облегчения бесследно растворяется в океане уныния.

Затем он открывает дверь в свою каюту и находит там Маккоя, и что-то, похожее на щенка _ле-матьи_ , начинает танцевать у него внутри.

— Где Джим?

Щенок затихает. Уже поздно, и тени от приглушенного ночного освещения корабля очерчивают лицо Маккоя. Спок испытывает острые чувства, которые он с трудом определяет как гнев и разочарование. И капля ревности, быть может.

— Если бы только существовал простой способ это узнать, — говорит он, не сводя с Маккоя глаз. — Компьютер, местонахождение капитана Кирка.

— Спасибо, Спок, без тебя я бы никогда не додумался, — бормочет Маккой, закатывая глаза.

— Невозможно определить местонахождение капитана Кирка, — металлический голос компьютера звучит с подозрительной радостью.

 _Не так уж неожиданно_ , думает Спок.

— По всей видимости, в данный момент капитан не желает ничьей компании. — Для Джима это не редкость, особенно после таких ужасных миссий, как эта.

— Ты знаешь, между тем, что Джим хочет, и тем, что ему полезно, лежит пара миллионов парсеков.

 _Это правда_.

— И тем не менее.

Каким образом всего пару минут спустя он оказывается изгибающимся над собственной столешницей остается для Спока загадкой; он бессилен перед нелогичным, непреодолимым притяжением, которым обладает этот мужчина. Маккой большой, внутри его тела и внутри его разума, и волна удовольствия выдавливает из него стон.

— Ш-ш-ш. — Рука Маккоя блуждает вверх и вниз по его позвоночнику, незатейливый успокаивающий жест. — Всё хорошо. Я держу тебя.

Мозг Спока плавится.

— Ты же знаешь, что это ничего не значит, так ведь? — Они едва успели перевести дыхание. Маккой вновь стоит у дверей, разглаживая верх своей формы.

Как может _что-то_ не означать _ничего_ для Спока совершенно непостижимо, но он кивает и не смотрит, как Маккой уходит.

~

С пятого по восьмой раз происходят в спортзале.

Это демонстрирует отсутствие рассудительности у них обоих, и хотя они оба привыкли заниматься очень рано, в час, когда раздевалки и душ пустынны, нет никакой гарантии, что так будет продолжаться и дальше

Во время пятого раза аргументацию Спока перевешивают ощущения пальцев Маккоя внутри него, и ощущение его собственных пальцев у Маккоя во рту. Однако у него остаётся достаточно здравого смысла указать на неуместность ситуации перед шестым разом.

Маккой фыркает:

— Ой, да ладно. Это дерьмовая идея? Ты думаешь? Скажи мне, чего я не знаю.

Спок молчит, и они продолжают то, что начали, и унижение затмевает только ошеломительный жар наслаждения, сбегающий по позвоночнику.

После восьмого раза при попытке медитации Спок вспоминает свою маму. Она всегда с большим удовольствием поглощала сахаросодержащие продукты, которые иногда покупала на терранском рынке в Шик’аре. Когда Спок предложил запрограммировать репликатор, чтобы тот мог производить несколько её любимых блюд, она рассмеялась.

— Милый, я не могу себя контролировать, когда дело доходит до сладкого. Мой способ справляться — это быть уверенной в том, что рядом со мной нет ничего соблазнительного.

Спок назначает себя на гамма-смену и начинает тренироваться ночью.

~

Девятый раз случается во время его ежегодного медосмотра.

~

Десятый раз начинается у дверей офиса доктора.

Спок приходит сюда к концу бета-смены, чтобы обсудить щекотливый личный вопрос, и Маккой целует его.

Раньше они не целовались в губы. Спок никогда особенно не ценил человеческие поцелуи, хотя он и в курсе, что у землян это не так. Тот факт, что доктор избегал этого, соответствовал их… соглашению. Поэтому когда Маккой большими ладонями обхватывает его лицо, сначала прижимаясь к губам, а потом вылизывая рот, Спок на мгновение замирает. И затем вновь возвращается к жизни.

Спок может почувствовать отчаяние доктора на вкус через прикосновение их кожи, и он понимает, что случилось что-то плохое. Ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не скользнуть в этот беззащитный человеческий разум.

 _Позволь мне помочь_ , хочет сказать он. _Как я могу помочь тебе?_

Маккой приказывает Споку идти за ним до его каюты, и Спок подчиняется. Как только они оказываются внутри, Маккой срывает с него форму и бормочет себе под нос:

— Всё, что я хочу сделать с тобой…

После этого следуют часы, когда они не говорят друг другу ни слова.

Под конец Маккой двигается к уборной, но затем вдруг останавливается, как будто внезапно вспоминая о том, что Спок всё еще здесь. 

— Спасибо, — говорит он, глядя ему в глаза. — Ты можешь уйти сейчас, если хочешь.

Он исчезает, и через несколько секунд шум звукового душа доносится до него из-за двери.

Когда Спок встаёт, он остро ощущает то, насколько его кожа липкая от пота и их с доктором спермы. Спальная часть каюты не сильно отличается от поля боя.

Перед уходом Спок слегка прибирается и меняет простыни на кровати Маккоя.

~

Начиная с одиннадцатого раза это превращается в рутину.

~

Между двенадцатым и тринадцатым разом Энтерпрайз получает сигнал бедствия от одного из союзников Федерации в этом квадранте.

На планете Спок наблюдает за тем, как доктор работает. Изучает его доброту, и его решимость, и безрассудное пренебрежение собственной безопасностью. Он отмечает его взрывной характер и его компетентность, и смиряется с тем, что пытается сражаться, хотя бой уже проигран.

Спок, возможно, никогда не найдёт мира с собой, но он по крайней мере себе не враг.

~

На пятнадцатый раз Маккой говорит ему «нам правда нужно прекратить это», одновременно с тем, как тянется к лубриканту на прикроватной тумбочке.

~

Между шестнадцатым и семнадцатым разом Ниота обнимает рукой его торс.

— Не делай этого с собой.

— Я не уверен, что существует какая-либо альтернатива.

— О, Спок, — вздыхает она, сутулясь.

Она встает на носочки и обнимает его за плечи. Он зарывается лицом в изгиб её шеи, тепло её тела греет его даже сквозь их одежду, и ему становится немного легче.

~

Во время двадцатого раза Маккой вскидывает на него взгляд.

— Хватит на меня так смотреть, — говорит он, прежде чем обвести языком его пупок.

У Спока уходит целая секунда, чтобы осознать сказанное.

— К-как — так? — в этот момент ему трудно правильно выговаривать звуки, и становится по экспоненте сложнее, когда рот Маккоя ведёт дорожку поцелуев вниз.

— Так, как будто… — Маккой снова поднимает глаза вверх и удерживает на секунду взгляд. По всей видимости, ему не нравится то, что он видит, потому что он вновь начинает мучить местечко между бедром Спока и его пахом, чередуя поцелуи с щипками. — Вот так.

Спок роняет голову на подушку и закрывает глаза.

~

Двадцать четвертый раз (у Спока в каюте) нетипичен для них.

Маккой уже застёгивает брюки, когда замечает книгу у Спока на столе.

— Не подозревал в тебе фаната старомодных книг.

— Я и не причисляю себя к ним. Эта книга — подарок капитану на день рождения.

Маккой идёт к его столу и берёт томик в руки. Смешливо фыркает.

— Что ты вообще знаешь о Гражданской войне?

Спок поднимает бровь.

— Вы желаете, чтобы я перечислил все имеющиеся у меня знания о Гражданской войне в Америке?

Маккой вскидывает ладонь.

— Боже, нет. Просто, ну, почему не какая-нибудь вулканская книжка? «Краткое изложение Сурака»? «Сто лет логики»? «Пломик и предубеждение»?

Спок склоняет голову набок.

— Это реально существующие названия?

Маккой улыбается.

— Ох, парень. Так почему Гражданская война?

Спок садится на постель, роясь в простынях в поисках своего белья. Он находит его на полу, частично скрытым под подушкой.

— Мне нравится история Земли.

Маккой фыркает.

— Все эти кошмарные проёбы, ты хочешь сказать? Да, готов поспорить, что мы весьма занятны.

Спок натягивает боксеры и присоединяется к Маккою у стола. В комнате для него слишком холодно; перед приходом Маккоя он понизил температуру на десять градусов.

— Я нахожу параллели между подходом Джима к принятию решений и тем, как мыслили великие терранские лидеры прошлого, в высшей степени занимательными. Я подумал, что Джим, возможно, тоже.

Несколько секунд Маккой просто смотрит на Спока.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он, откладывая книгу в сторону.

У них только что был секс, и потребность касаться, и покусывать, и оставлять засосы и отметки сейчас не так остра, как обычно. Маккой вздергивает его за бедро, входит глубже, и доводит Спока до разрядки рукой, сжатой в кулак вокруг его члена, и непрерывной мантрой «Хорошо? Вот так хорошо?» прямо в ухо.

— Джиму твоя книга понравится, — говорит он перед уходом.

~

После двадцать девятого раза он случайно слышит, как капитан и доктор разговаривают в коридоре неподалеку от кабинета.

—…кончится тем, что мой старпом и главный медик перестанут разговаривать друг с другом.

— Джим, ты трахаешь своего офицера по связи. Ты ведь понимаешь, что её отказ соединять нас с ромуланцами, потому что ты забыл про её день рождения — это намного хуже, чем неловкость между твоим старпомом и начмедом, верно?

— Это другое. Я лю… она мне очень нравится. Вы же просто пытаетесь забыться.

— И что в этом плохого?

— Пожалуйста, я знаю, что он… Но найди кого-нибудь другого. Только не Спока.

Вздох.

— Неважно. Ладно. Мне плевать.

Спок поворачивается на каблуках и следует обратно к четвёртой лаборатории, где идут эксперименты, за которыми он может понаблюдать. Он не осознаёт, что его руки сжаты в кулаки до тех пор, пока не тянется взять пипетку.

~

Он не ждёт, что у них будет тридцатый раз, но следующей же ночью Маккой приходит к нему, и в его плечах читается напряжение, которого не было раньше.

Спок отступает и позволяет ему войти.

~

После тридцать третьего раза Маккой засыпает у Спока в каюте.

Сегодня днём он провёл сложную многочасовую операцию, и его усталость не становится неожиданностью. Спок ночь наблюдает, как поднимается и опадает грудь Маккоя, и его мысли сосредоточены на ранящем осознании того, насколько хрупок этот неукротимый, простой, иррациональный человек.

— Прости за это, — говорит Маккой утром, потирая глаза основанием ладоней. Его голос звучит хрипло ото сна.

— В извинениях нет необходимости, — отвечает Спок, передавая ему чашку с кофе. — Я реплицировал кашу со свежими фруктами.

Спок не силен в понимании нюансов человеческого молчания, но тишина, которая сопровождает их завтрак, не кажется ему неуютной.

— Люди делают глупые вещи, — произносит Маккой в свой кофе. В его интонации звучит слабая нотка удивления, и Спок гадает, предназначены ли эти слова ему или доктор беседует сам с собой.

— Разумеется, — осторожно соглашается он.

— Вчерашняя операция. Можно было бы избежать, если бы люди в инженерном пользовались защитными костюмами, как предписывает протокол. Я говорю им это каждый божий раз. Не нужна докторская степень, чтобы разобраться с этим дерьмом.

— Даже медицинской степени должно хватить.

Несмотря на сонную угрюмость, Маккой щурится полуулыбкой.

— Заткнись. Ты бы не продержался и секунды во время моей работы в гинекологии, — он встаёт. — Спасибо за завтрак. И за то, что не выкинул меня в коридор, когда я вырубился.

— Частично это было сделано из тревоги за убирающийся персонал.

Маккой машет рукой.

— Да, я так и подумал. Хорошего дня, хобгоблин.

— Вам тоже, доктор.

Дверь за ним закрывается, и Спок остаётся один.

~

После тридцать шестого раза они сразу же начинают говорить о работе.

— Мне нужно будет по меньшей мере три биотехника, если Джим хочет, чтобы сыворотку синтезировали за два дня. Ради всего святого, у парня вообще нет чувства времени.

Когда ослепительное, оглушительное удовольствие затихает, Споку всегда требуется время, чтобы вернуть себе способность аргументировать на хотя бы приемлемом уровне. Тот факт, что рука Маккоя не покидает его бок, прямо там, где бьётся его упрямое, предательское сердце, совсем не помогает.

— Двух должно быть достаточно.

Брови доктора поднимаются.

— В смысле, если им не нужно есть или спать? Я думал, ты единственный вулканец во флоте.

— Вулканцам нужен сон.

— Верно. Я и забыл, что ты впадаешь в микро-кому каждый раз, когда закрываешь глаза. 

— Только за то, что вулканский циркадный ритм отличается от челове…

Рука Маккоя сжимается на его бедре.

— Просто пришли мне трех своих офицеров. Самых не-невыносимых, пожалуйста, если хочешь, чтобы они вернулись к тебе не по частям.

— В моём отделе все в равной степени «выносимые».

Быстрым движением Маккой перекатывается к Споку на колени.

— Вот именно этого я и боялся.

За этим следует глубокий поцелуй, и хотя Спок знает, что на молекулярном уровне это невозможно, каждый атом в его теле вибрирует, и кружится, и гудит.

Это ведёт прямиком к тридцать седьмому разу.

~

В тридцать девятый раз Маккой переплетает их пальцы, толкаясь глубже, и не отпускает его, пока не изливается внутрь Спока, и Спок никогда не испытывал большего удовольствия, чем это ужасное, восхитительное, разбивающее сердце наслаждение.

~

В сороковой раз Спок восстанавливается после ранения.

— Вот так, позволь мне, — хрипло говорит Маккой, замечая, как Спок морщится, пытаясь снять с себя форму.

Руки доктора настолько же нежны, насколько резки его слова.

— Одним, блядь, дюймом левее, и местным бы перепало поджареной вулканятины на ужин. Это была бы просто катастрофа. Не то чтобы мне не плевать, но вот Джим уронил бы слезу или две, и, давай будем честными, с твоим строением тела ты скорее всего вошёл бы в топ худшего мясца, которые местные когда-либо пробовали. Бедняжки.

Ладони Маккоя скользят по его плечам, затем вниз по рукам, и останавливаются у локтей. Большие пальцы кружат, взад и вперёд, поглаживая чувствительные, щекотные места на коже.

— Не говоря уже о том, что коммандер Спок слишком крут для первой помощи, ну ещё бы. В смысле, зачем ещё кому-то, кто смертельно ранен и истекает кровью, вкалывать себе коагулянт прежде, чем оказывать помощь тому, чья рана гораздо менее опасна? Это было бы охренительно _нелогично_ , так ведь?

Правая рука Маккоя надавливает ему на поясницу, пальцы проскальзывают под эластичную резинку белья. Левая рука сжимает его голову, оттягивая назад для лучшего доступа к челюсти, под которой расцветает уже не такой нежный укус.

— И зачем вообще честно говорить, насколько серьезно ты пострадал? Ведь для всех окружающих будет гораздо веселее подождать, пока ты отключишься на полу медотсека, чтобы только тогда обнаружить, что ты одной ногой в могиле. Спасибо большое вам за то, что заботитесь о высококлассных развлечениях для моего персонала, мистер Спок.

 

Пальцы Маккоя то и дело возвращаются к только что заживленной коже в верхней части живота, прямо над тем местом, где у Спока расположена диафрагма, будто в попытке увериться, что рана наконец закрылась. Спок замечает, как дрожат у доктора руки, и накрывает их своими.

Тишина вокруг них нарушаются только вздохами, и неразборчивым ворчанием, и мольбами о большем. Они оба балансируют на грани, когда Маккой вновь раскрывает рот; его дыхание обжигает Споку ухо.

— Если ты ещё хоть раз вздумаешь вот так испугать меня, я клянусь, отправлю тебя в хренов медицинский отпуск. Это ясно?

Маккой толкается бёдрами в последний раз, и Спок больше не помнит ничего, кроме беспомощных стонов, застревающих у него в горле.

~

После сорок четвёртого раза Маккой задерживается на больший срок, чем он когда-либо оставался раньше. Его пальцы лениво бродят по телу Спока.

— Не думаю, что на Энтерпрайз есть хоть кто-то, кто не хотел бы быть здесь, — он не смотрит Споку в глаза, пока произносит это.

— Здесь? — разумеется, комнаты Спока немного больше, чем у большинства, благодаря его позиции в иерархии корабля, но дела обстоят так же у всех глав департаментов. Кроме того, иллюминатор в его каюте расположен неудобно, так что…

— В твоей постели.

Какое-то время Спок раздумывает над этим. Часть членов экипажа находится в серьёзных и моногамных отношениях, другая совершенно определенно находит мысль о сексуальных отношениях с мужчиной непривлекательной, а большей части просто-напросто не нравится сам Спок.

— Я нахожу это утверждение легко опровержимым.

Маккой пожимает плечами.

— Просто говорю. Ты можешь найти кого-то гораздо лучше меня. — В его интонации слышится нотка горечи; он отстраняется и начинает одеваться.

Перед уходом Маккой садится на край кровати, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Спока, перенося свой вес на руки по обеим сторонам от его тела. Это простой, торопливый поцелуй.

— Ложись спать, Спок, — шепчет он ему в губы.

— Я не могу, — отвечает Спок и гадает, знает ли Маккой о том, что он имеет в виду не сон.

~

Сорок седьмой раз случается в каюте доктора.

— Ты можешь ненадолго остаться, если хочешь, — говорит ему Маккой.

Спок не возвращается к себе до самого утра.

~

Сорок девятый раз нельзя в полной мере считать сорок девятым, потому что Джим прерывает их прежде, чем он завершается.

— Чёрт возьми. Моё развитие! Вы остановили его!

— Невероятно, — бормочет Маккой, и его рука остаётся у Спока на спине, придавливая его сильнее, пресекая попытки Спока отодвинуться из уважения к чувствам Джима. — Джим. Я видел тебя с особью, у которой было девять пар глаз и скользкие тентакли. _В моей постели_.

— Поверить не могу, что вы, ребята, всё еще делаете это, — хнычет Джим.

— Привыкай к этому, ты, младенец.

~

Настоящий сорок девятый раз случается во время их увольнительной.

Когда он не на корабле, Спок тяготеет к компании Ниоты точно так же, как Маккой отдаёт себя на милость Джима. Спок в любом случае редко наслаждается тем, что считается на звездных базах развлечениями, и однажды он слышит, как Маккой называет их «ненормальные космические шлюпки на гормонах роста». Билеты на концерт всучивают им в руки ещё до того, как они оба успевают произнести слова «я бы лучше остался на борту».

На первых же нотах они обмениваются выразительными взглядами.

— Давай-ка выбираться отсюда.

Спок с облегчением следует за ним.

Они находят небольшой бар со столиками на веранде и набором 3D-шахмат.

— Стоп, почему я не могу так сделать?

— Это запрещенный ход.

— Да ради всего святого, ты только что сделал точно так же.

— Я ходил ладьёй.

— А я хочу сходить так лошадкой.

— Конём, — поправляет Спок. — Разные фигуры имеют разный набор разрешенных ходов. Как я уже говорил.

 _Неоднократно_.

— Это просто дискриминация.

Пешка Маккоя идёт на g7 по совершенно очевидному г-образному пути, и Спок сдерживает вздох.

— Шах.

— Шаг куда?

— Ваш король под шахом. Если вы им не пойдете, я захвачу его на следующем ходу.

Мгновение Маккой изучает доску.

— Думаю, я это переживу, — говорит он, пожимая плечами.

— Игра будет окончена.

— Угум-с. Поэтому мой король и совершит самоубийство. Как по мне, вполне достойная причина.

— Вы не можете пренебрегать спасением своего короля. Это будет считаться запрещенным хо…

— Ты знаешь, довольно тупо звать это запрещенным ходом. Что ты сделаешь, арестуешь меня за преступления против шахмат? Сбежишь с моей королевой? Она вся твоя, она мне с самого начала не понравилась.

Шахматы — старая и почитаемая традиция, которая заслуживает уважения и соблюдения правил. Спок говорит себе, что это не смешно. Не то чтобы это ему помогло.

Позже, во время их сорок девятого раза, пальцы Маккоя искусно ласкают его, и рука Спока скользит между их телами в поисках чего-то, _чего угодно_ , за что он может ухватиться. Он уже почти на грани.

— Запрещенный ход, — хрипит ему Маккой, и его рука на запястье Спока смыкается стальной хваткой.

~

Между пятьдесят третьим и пятьдесят четвертым разом сестра Чэпел останавливает его в коридоре всего через пару минут после окончания альфа-смены.

— О, коммандер. Вы не могли бы отдать это доктору Маккою, когда увидите? — она передаёт ему ПАДД. — Он забыл его в медотсеке. Я подумала, он может ему понадобиться сегодня.

Спок смотрит на её удаляющийся силуэт, гадая, как она могла знать, что он собирался идти к доктору.

~

Перед пятьдесят четвёртым разом он передает Маккою ПАДД.

— Сестра Чэпел попросила отдать это вам.

— А, да, я как раз искал. Хорошо, что ты столкнулся с ней, — он небрежно отбрасывает планшет на кровать. — Суп или салат?

Спок просто смотрит на Маккоя, чувствуя внезапную сухость в горле.

— Точно, сегодня же четное число. Значит, салат. — Он коротко сжимает плечо Спока по пути к репликатору. — Мы же не хотим обострять твоё ОКР, хобгоблин.

Он ухмыляется.

~

С пятьдесят восьмого по шестидесятый раз происходят у Спока в каюте в один и тот же день, когда у Маккоя выдаётся двадцать четыре свободных от службы часа. У Спока в расписании стоит гамма-смена.

— Что ты обычно делаешь в свои выходные дни? — спрашивает Маккой после, пока Спок играется с лужицами пота, скопившимися в ямочках у основания его позвоночника. Его очаровывает то, как тело Маккоя реагирует, когда они вот так вместе. Так непохоже на его собственное тело.

— Обычно я не беру выходные.

Маккой закатывает глаза.

— Ну, а когда берёшь?

— Я перестал их брать два года, шесть месяцев и двадцать девять дней назад.

Брови Маккоя ползут вверх, и он отрывает голову от подушки.

— И глава медицинской службы тебе позволил?

Спок чувствуется, как приподнимается уголок его губ.

— Я не уверен, что глава медицинской службы в курсе.

Маккой мямлит что-то об идиотах, и вулканцах, и о ранней смерти. Затем он зарывается лицом в подушку в паре сантиметров от споковой. Они так близко, что Спок может ясно видеть крапинки в орехово-зелёных глазах.

— Что заставило тебя прекратить?

— Мои отношения с Ниотой подошли к концу.

Тишина длится так долго, что Спок уверен — на этом разговор закончится. Он думает, что он вполне может подремать ещё несколько минут. У него есть время перед тем, как ему нужно будет явиться к гамма-смене. Узоры, которые он выписывает у Маккоя на спине, понемногу замедляются.

— Ну, тогда ты должен начать брать их снова. — Голос Маккоя звучит негромко, но Спок всё равно замирает от неожиданности. Внезапно его сердце ускоряет бег. Прежде чем доктор вновь продолжает, он насчитывает несколько ударов сердца. — Разве что ты не хочешь.

Он добавляет это неуверенно.

Осторожно.

— Я хочу, — быстро говорит Спок.

— Не то чтобы это имело значение. Я ведь чёртов главный врач, и я тут решаю. — Маккой закрывает глаза и притягивает Спока ближе, его рука твёрдо обнимает его поперёк рёбер.

Последнее, что он говорит Споку перед тем, как его дыхание выравнивается, это «ты знаешь моё расписание».

~

Спок подслушивает это между шестьдесят пятым и шестьдесят шестым разом. Они развлекают делегацию прибывших на Энтерпрайз баджорцев.

— Доктор, вы женаты? — трудно сказать, задает ли атташе этот вопрос в попытке завести вежливую беседу или же им двигает более личный интерес.

— Нет. — Пауза. — Но занят.

~

Это случается после шестьдесят восьмого раза.

Спока будит его мочевой пузырь. Свет приглушен до десяти процентов, и Спок, стараясь не потревожить доктора, выбирается из постели и идёт к уборной. Когда он моет руки под звуковым потоком, он ловит своё отражение в зеркале.

 _Спокойно_ , думает он. Он выглядит спокойным.

Осознание приходит к нему, только когда он возвращается в постель.

Он _чувствует_ себя спокойным.

— Иди с’да, — сильная рука прижимает его к теплой груди Маккоя. Кончика уха касается лёгкий поцелуй. — Скучал по тебе.

Через несколько мгновений они оба засыпают.


End file.
